Year:1905
1905 in music Singles: *The Whistler and His Dog Arthur Pryor *The Yankee Doodle Boy Billy Murray *La donna è mobile Enrico Caruso *Give My Regards to Broadway Billy Murray *Lucia di Lammermoor Dame Nellie Melba *Panama Rag Ossman-Dudley Trio *Brindisi, from "Cavalleria Rusticana" Enrico Caruso *Come, Take a Trip in My Air-Ship Billy Murray *In My Merry Oldsmobile Billy Murray *King Carnival Bohumir Kryl *Fol De Iddley Ido Will F. Denny *McGinty at the Living Pictures Edward M. Favor *I Don't Like Your Family Billy Murray *Cake-Walk in the Sky Victor Dance Orchestra *Just Plain Folks Ada Jones *The Whole Damm Family Billy Murray *Navajo Ossman and Hunter *He's Me Pal Ada Jones *The Preacher and the Bear Arthur Collins *Silver Heels Arthur Pryor *Everybody Works but Father Billy Murray *What You Goin' to Do When the Rent Comes 'Round? Arthur Collins *I'm Old But I'm Awfully Tough Andrew Keefe *Oh Promise Me Bohumir Kryl *Why Can't a Girl Be a Soldier W. H. Thompson *Blue Danube Waltz Sousa's Band *A Gay Gossoon Vess Ossman *American Patrol Charles Lowe *Is Your Mother In, Molly Malone Billy Murray *I'm the Only Star That Twinkles on Broadway Ada Jones *Stars and Stripes Forever March Sousa's Band *Little Johnny Jones Medley Vess Ossman *Yankee Land Vess Ossman *Can't You See I'm Lonely Ada Jones *Hiram Green, Goodbye Billy Murray *Boceta de Rapé Mário Pinheiro *Les blondes Fragson *El Barberillo de Lavapiés Colombini *The Thunderer March Sousa's Band *O Morning Land! Anthony and Harrison *Nobody Arthur Collins *In Timbuctoo Billy Murray *The Golden Wedding Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Sweethearts in Every Town Billy Murray *Largo (Handel) Charles D'Almaine *High School Cadets' March Charles Adams Prince *Caro Nome Dame Nellie Melba *When Father Laid the Carpet on the Stairs Billy Murray *Keep a Little Cosey Corner of Your Heart For Me Ada Jones *The Bells Albert Benzler *Around the Camp Fire in The Philippines Columbia Quintette *Moon Dear Frank Stanley *How Matt Got the Mitten Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Parody on "In the Shade of the Old Apple Tree" Billy Murray *The Jolly Coppersmith Arthur Pryor *Grandfather's Clock Haydn Quartet *Les jaloux Fragson *Killarney George Alexander *Lazy Moon Billy Murray and Haydn Quartet *À la cabane bambou Félix Mayol *The Holy City Haydn Quartet *Skylarks Concert Polka Frank S. Mazziotta *The Birds Minnie Emmett *Two Little Girls, Loved One Little Boy Byron G. Harlan *Comin' Thro' the Rye Ruth Vincent *I Want Some One to Call Me Honey Bob Roberts *Casey Taking the Census John Kaiser *La noce d'Isabelle Polin *I've Something in the Bottle for the Morning Harry Lauder *Why Don't They Play With Me? Byron G. Harlan *Coax Me Medley Edison Military Band *Good Night Waltz Edison Military Band *Black Diamond Express March Edison Military Band *Birds of a Feather Flock Together Bob Roberts *I Love a Lassie (My Scotch Bluebell) Harry Lauder *Mosquito Parade Vess Ossman *T'aint the Kind of Grub I've Been Gettin Down Home Bob Roberts *Every Dollar Carries Troubles of It's Own Bob Roberts *Uncle's Quit Work Too Bob Roberts *What's the Matter with the Mail Arthur Collins *The Auto Race Edison Concert Band *Ev'ry Little Bit Helps Arthur Collins *Longing for You Byron G. Harlan *It Makes Me Think of Home, Sweet Home Byron G. Harlan *Yankee Patrol Edison Concert Band *Belle of the Philippines Edison Concert Band *Paddy's Day Billy Murray *Everybody Works But Father Bob Roberts *Happy Heinie March Edison Military Band *Wait 'Till the Sun Shines, Nellie Byron G. Harlan *In the Baggage Coach Ahead J. W. Myers *Abraham Arthur Collins *Starlight Byron G. Harlan *Killarney From Rogers Bros. "In Ireland" Albert Benzler *My Carolina Lady Ada Jones *My Word Ada Jones *The Professor and the Musical Tramp Len Spencer and Parke Hunter *Siciliana Enrico Caruso *While the Leaves Came Drifting Down Dudley and Macdonough *Ev'ry Little Bit Helps Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Since Nellie Went Away Edison Male Quartette *Please Come and Play in My Yard Ada Jones *Antony and Cleopatra Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Fishing Ada Jones and Len Spencer *I've Got My Fingers Crossed; You Can't Touch Me Byron G. Harlan *Remma ja remma Pasi Jääskeläinen *Sing, Smile, Slumber Bohumir Kryl Category:1905